Blue Water Love
by RomanogersOurGirl
Summary: A series of one shots or maybe two shots (if you want) of couples that formed at formed at Solar Blue and what happened afterwards. Please complete poll on my profile to make sure I do your ship.
1. Adam & Cassie

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry my other stories haven't been updated, I just haven't been able to find the time. I hope you like the new story, pleaseeeeeee review it would mean heaps. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Cassie sighed.

History homework was so annoying.

Especially when there was a distraction.

Adam Bridge was the first guy she had met that really made her heart beat whenever he was around and whenever he talked to her. She had fallen for him. She had fallen hard.

The only problem was that he didn't like her back.

Or so she thought.

"Right guys, I except each and everyone one of you in that car in 5 minutes. Bec and I have a surprise for you all" yelled Garry from the other side of the kitchen where the teenagers were eating breakfast.

Everyone groaned and the girls sprinted upstairs to see who got the bathroom.

Seven minutes later six very scruffy looking teenagers ran out the door and into the driveway, where Garry was waiting impatiently.

"Guys, that is two minutes too long. Just think if you were two minutes late for the final surf-off? Lots of valuable points would be lost then. So next time when I say five minutes, you six better have your butts down here or else. Understood?"

"Yes Garry" mumbled the group

"Right, then we'd better be off then!" said Garry cheerfully, a grin on his face

An hour later, and the van pulled up at an all too familiar sight.

"What are we doing back here?" asked Loren

Surrounding the group were three paths leading up steep hills, where a training exercise had taken place in the first few weeks.

"Well, Bec and I decided that it was high time you six were given a challenge. Last time you went in pairs with a compass and a map up one of these paths. This time you will go up in the same pairs with a map and compass, but you have to go up and down the other two paths that you didn't use last time"

"Garry, I know I said this last time, but it's insane! You cannot seriously expect us to do that!" exploded Adam

"To add to the fun, you will have 20 kilograms of dead weight in these backpacks, as well as all the location trackers" said Garry, brushing off Adam's comment

"Hooray, best surprise ever Garry" said Charley, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Have fun!" yelled Garry as the three pairs dragged their legs up the three separate paths.

At the first stop Adam and Cassie took, Adam was furious.

"How can he expect us to have fun? This is probably the worst experience of my life and I'm meant to have fun? Geez someone has had a knock to the head lately"

Cassie giggled and smiled at him.

"You know, maybe there's a reason for this. Garry went back home right? Well maybe Bec and Garry just wanted us out of the house so that they can have some quality time together..."

"You don't seriously think that Bec and Garry are together?" laughed Adam

"Oh, come on, you haven't seen the looks that they give each other? There is so something going on between them"

"You know what, I kinda hope there isn't. If they get into a relationship, surfing wouldn't be surfing anymore. It will be Garry rushing us in fitness and theory just so they can be back together. Anyway, I thought Bec already had a boyfriend"

"You mean that Dean Edgely dude? Nah I think they were together in their year at Solar Blue and then they drifted apart"

"Oh. That's sad then. Oh well. But she's always talking about him"

"I wonder if Bec misses him. We should ask"

"Yes we should. But we should also get on with this walk" said Adam, holding his hand out to Cassie, who accepted with a smile.

_Eight hours later_

As the van rolled up in the Solar Blue driveway, Bec expected six grumpy looking teenagers to be trooping straight up to their bathrooms, but was instead greeted by Garry opening the door to reveal each and every one of them sound asleep, collapsed on each other.

"I think it's high time I had some fun around here, don't you think?" said Bec, with a grin on her face.

One minute later and she returned, air horn in her hand.

One very long and loud blast, and the six of them woke up, clutching their ears.

"Why, Bec? Why?" asked Guy

"Aren't I allowed to have fun anymore? Come on you lot, up you get!"

At dinner, everyone ate silently, and only Bec and Garry would sometimes break the silence.

"Now, we've been talking and we think it would be fair for all of you to have the next two days off. You all put in a huge effort, so it's the least we can do"

"Thanks" Cassie mumbled, before heading up to bed, followed by the rest of the group.

Sitting in bed, against her wall, Cassie had some time to think about that day.

Why couldn't she just tell Adam how she felt?

He was the most accepting, understanding person she had ever met.

So it wouldn't matter if he didn't like her back, would it?

He wouldn't laugh at her, or go around telling everyone.

So just do it Cassie! What's the worst that can happen?

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the very person she had been thinking about.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Adam

"Yeah sure have a seat" she replied, gesturing to the end of her bed.

Adam sat down and started talking.

"So, I came by just to say that I actually enjoyed today. If I had been with Loren or Bridget I'm pretty sure they would of thrown a brick at me for complaining too much"

She giggled and said,

"Oh well I was often tempted to push you off some of those cliffs, but I didn't"

Adam laughed, his smile lighting up the whole room.

"So, you off to get a good night's sleep?" Cassie asked

"Yeah, but I've gotta do something first"

Adam stood up and moved closer to Cassie.

"Cassie, I like you. Yes, _like_ like you. And we've been in this house together for five months, and I'm sick of being just friends. So, that's why I'm going to do this"

And with that, he kissed Cassie softly on the lips, and so he kissed him back.

They pulled apart, smiles on their faces.

"Now, I know it's late, but your favourite TV show is on, and I'd really like to watch it with you"

"Sure. Let's do it!" replied Cassie, grinning from ear to ear.

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, but when they came to the stairs, the doorbell rang.

The pair exchanged confused glances, as they watched Bec walk across the room to open the door.

After all, who would come to the Solar Blue house at 10:30 in the night?

Shortly after Bec opened the door, a gasp followed.

"Edge?"

Adam and Cassie looked excitedly at each other, while down below Rebecca Sanderson and Dean Edgely kissed, while Edge help a bunch of Bec's favourite flowers in one hand.

The newly formed couple upstairs shared a smile, as they knew that what they had just seen was true love at it's best.

And they didn't know, but their love would turn into something exactly like that.

**Please leave a review saying which other couples you would like me to write for. Lucy xxxx**


	2. Fly & Heath P1

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update! This chapter will be the first of two, and it is set two days after the Season Two finale. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Fly and Heath had always been everyone's favourite couple. Sure, they were unorthodox, but still everyone's favourite couple.

They loved each other, at first like a brother or sister, but then as boyfriend and girlfriend.

When Heath sent Fly the email telling her about Annabel, he regretted it instantly. He knew that know one would ever come close to Fly, but he had to let her go, and it was the hardest thing he ever did.

Fly was shocked, and heartbroken. And Amy looking at the email made things even worse.

That's why, in the week she had before she started the Pro Circuit with Brooke and Eric, she went to the Gold Coast to try and understand, and maybe get the Heath she once knew, back.

* * *

Fly fiddled around with her purse impatiently on the way to the hotel where Heath was staying. She was still considering why she was even here, when she could be training. It was very un-Fly Watson.

"Just relax, everything's going to be fine. It's not like he's going to yell at you of anything!", Fly thought to herself

The taxi driver snapped her out of her daydream, asking for the money.

"Sorry, how much?"

"Thirty-four dollars"

"Here you go. Thank you!" said Fly, hurriedly giving him the money and stepping out of the cab.

Fly looked up at the tall building, breathed in, and walked into the reception.

"Wow, who know photography companies could afford such expensive hotels?" thought Fly as she looked around.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me which room Heath Carroll is in?"

"Sure, just wait a second" the receptionist said

"Room 56, sixth floor, on the left", she said after a little while

"Thank you" Fly smiled gratefully and headed towards the lift.

She couldn't help notice the sweat on her palms as the lift climbed up each floor. The lift finally reached the sixth floor, and Fly stepped out, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

"53..54..55..56!" Fly said as she passed all the rooms.

She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Just a sec!" A voice, which Fly knew belonged to Heath, yelled out.

Fly giggled, he really hadn't changed in the seven months since she'd seen him.

The door opened and Heath felt a a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Oh my god Fly! How are you?" he said wrapped her in a hug

"I'm great! How are you though?"

"Umm great...hey listen, my printers kind of broken at the moment, but do you want to catch up tonight? There's this great place down on the beach"

Fly looked into his room, and sure enough, the printer was overflowing with paper. She laughed, and said "Sure, text me the details?"

"Sure. And um Fly?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you" he said, and smiled.

"It's good to see you too. I'll see you at 6:30?"

"Yep" Heath flashed her a grin, and she walked back to the elevator.

_6:30_

Heath watched as Fly walked into the bar, where he had got them a bench facing the ocean, without any windows, so there would be a breeze.

"Hey! Got that printer fixed?" she asked with a smile

"Yep. Good as new!" He replied, hugging her

"So, Heath Carroll, how's life going for you?"

"Yeah, great actually. I had know idea how much people would like surfing photos here, but they do! The location's perfect, and my boss is amazing. But apart from that, nothing much else!"

"What about Annabel?" Fly asked, struggling to understand why he avoided the subject.

"Yeah, she's good. She's a photographer, but for the fashion industry. We met on a shoot. Truth is though, I'm getting a little tired of her" Heath said with a grin

"What about your life though?"

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm starting the circuit in a week, two great kids won the final, and I'll be travelling with them."

"Well your life seems pretty peachy perfect to me!"

Fly laughed, and said "Well, it's not everyday that you get to travel the world doing your favourite sport is it?"

"No, certainly not. Fly?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here and not preparing for the circuit?"

"If you want an honest answer, I need answers. Answers to why you left me and why I couldn't compete with Annabel. I know it sounds stupid, it's just something I need to do before I start the circuit."

"It's not stupid. Not at all."

"You think?"

"Nope. In fact, I was wondering if I could do something I haven't done in a while, seven months in fact."

Fly had a confused look on her face as Heath leaned closer in. Once she realised what was happening, she met him halfway.

The kiss was short, but when they pulled away they both had the biggest grins on their faces.

Fly looked out to the sea, and a gentle breeze blew onto them.

"I can't believe we just did that" Fly laughed

"I'll have to tell Annabel it's over then won't I?"

Fly grinned at Heath, and kissed him again.

Out of earshot, but close enough, Annabel watched the man she loved kiss another girl, and her anger was so overpowering so couldn't take if anymore, and she stormed off in the direction of Heath's hotel, ready to start her revenge.

**I hope you liked it! Remember to vote on the poll for the couple you want to be featured soon! Please review as well!**

**Lucy xxxx**


	3. Fly and Heath P2

**So incredibly sorry I haven't updated! WARNING: This chapter is extremely short. Please review! Even though I know I don't deserve it!**

Fly and Heath walked back to the hotel, hand and hand, one and a half hours later. Heath swiped his card on the keypad, but was shocked to see Annabel sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"I should probably go" whispered Fly, as she went back down the hallway, to the elevator.

"_Thank you_" mouthed Heath

"Annabel, I..." Heath tried to explain, but the blonde cut him off

"Don't love me anymore?! Have been cheating on me for months?! Are going to break with me?!" she screamed in his face

"Firstly, I never loved you, nor do I think I ever will. And no, I haven't been cheating on you. Fly is an extremely good friend visiting from Sydney. And just so you know, you haven't exactly been discreet either. I know you and that shoot director have been getting together behind my back, so you can't exactly excuse me of anything. And lastly, what do you think? Of course I'm breaking with you! I want you gone, now"

Annabel stood up, very calmly, and walked past Heath, but stopped at the door.

"You know, Heath, you should probably start saving up. I heard that surfboards and cameras cost a lot of money"

And with that, she walked off down the hallway, probably to get drunk at some bar somewhere. That was her way of coping.

Fly re entered the room, and saw Heath standing at the door of the bathroom, in shock.

It was absolutely trashed. The bathtub was filled with all of Heaths photography equipment, and his surfboards lay, trashed, on the floor.

_Two months later_

Fly and Heath lay on a beach in Hawaii, which was almost deserted, even in the midday sun.

Heath had come with Fly on the pro circuit, mostly to get away from Annabel but also because he has come to the realisation that he loved Fly.

The revenge hadn't stopped at trashing Heath's most valuable possessions, she has trashed their cars, spiked their drinks and generally been an all round stalker.

For the first time in his life, lying on this beach in Hawaii, he beautiful girlfriend by his side, Heath felt at peace.

And that was something Heath would feel for the rest of his life, as long as Fly was safe and by his side.

**Next Chapter will either be Matt/Perri or Bec/Garry or something else...DO THE POLL! **

**Until next chapter, Lucy xxxx**


End file.
